Dawn of Giga Girl
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: A new slew of Robot Masters are taking over the city, and Mega Man is no where to be found. In this time of crisis, a new hero will rise... (All characters belong to their respective owners.)
1. Prologue

The year is 200X.

The Robot Masters have ambushed an unsuspecting city. Buildings are being destroyed. People are fleeing for their lives.

In the midst of the chaos, a young woman is killed by a falling piece of debris. Her boyfriend barely has time to mourn her. She lies there as the city is torn apart.

Suddenly, a small figure appears. This small figure attacks the Robot Masters. The battle is long, but the small hero reigns victorious. The citizens rejoice in relief.

But the boyfriend instead picks up the body of his dead girlfriend, and takes her to the cherry tree where they met. He buries her, and says his prayers to her.

He ends the small burial by saying, "I will avenge you, Clarissa."


	2. Creations

It had been five years since Dr. Roger Townsend lost his girlfriend, Clarissa, to the Robot Masters.

Holding the ring he planned to propose to her with, he slammed his fist down on the table. Why? Why did it have to be Clarissa? He always loved her, and now she was gone.

Thinking of his plans to avenge Clarissa's untimely death, Dr. Townsend finally realized how he could successfully avenge her. He had been experimenting with robotics, so he planned out the perfect robot, gathered the resources needed, and began construction.

He dubbed his project 001C. He had the perfect plan: A sweet little girl; a daughter. One that would dream of going to prom, her first kiss, and getting married.

It took months and months, but he finished his project. With red hair, fair skin, and green eyes, this new robot was the spitting image of Clarissa. She was such a sweet-looking girl in her pink floral dress, with matching shoes and bow.

And of course, he had the perfect girl name for her: Claire.

He fiddled with her, and then activated Claire for the first time.

"M-Master?" was her first word. She fumbled to her feet, and looked up at Dr. Townsend. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm your creator. I made you."

"Is that so? Then who am I?"

This could take a while.

"You're my daughter, Claire."

Claire looked around the room. She noticed the leftover resources. "These could be used to create a second robot."

Claire began constructing a second robot. However, because of her hyper intelligence, she was able to finish in only a few hours. The new robot was smaller, like a baby, unlike Claire, who had the figure of the average 10 year old. "She is my sister."

"We will call her Eleanor, after my mother."

Dr. Townsend was amazed. He planned out only one robot daughter, but ended up with two. His desire for a family was finally quenched.


	3. Ray of Light

A week had passed since Claire was first booted up. She was now standing in the presence of Dr. Light, the legendary robotics master.

"She's got hyper intelligence. I'm telling you, she built her little sister in a matter of hours." Dr. Townsend smiled smugly and pointed to the robotic infant that Claire was holding.

Claire had no interest in what the adults were talking about. She instead had her eyes locked on Rock, Dr. Light's robot son, Rock.

Claire wasn't sure why she could feel the things humans felt. She kept it a secret from her master in fear of being taken apart.

She couldn't understand why Rock especially made her feel those things. He made her feel something she believed the humans called "the urge to protect".

"Father?" She said weakly.

Father. It was the word she was told to call Dr. Townsend.

"May Rock and I please be excused?"

Dr. Townsend blinked, but smirked and took Eleanor from Claire. "Run along."

"So, what did you want to come out here and talk about?"

Rock and Claire were on the roof of a building, staring at the starry sky.

"I wanted to speak to you about my programming." Claire wrung her hands with nervousness. "I...I feel things."

Rock cocked his head. "What kind of things?"

"Human things. I feel like I should be human, and not robotic." Claire shifted away from Rock in fear. "I am not supposed to feel these things."

"Who says?" Rock smiled. "Robots have had free will and emotions since I was started up. There's nothing wrong with you."

Claire blinked. "Is that so? I am told I should be a perfect daughter. I am told that I dream of romance and beauty." She looked at the pink dress she was made to wear, that she secretly despised. "But I do not care for those things at all. I really dream of saving someone from danger."

"I dream of stuff like that too. I mean, I've done it so many times."

Claire stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"You ever heard of Mega Man?" When Claire nodded, Rock continued. "We're the same person. I haven't done much hero stuff recently. Y'know, cause there hasn't been any Robot Masters wreaking havoc recently. But in the past, it was my life. Still, it's nice to not have to risk my life every day now."

Claire looked back to the sky that sparkled with thousands of tiny stars. "I wish to perform such a task. One day, I wish to be upgraded with such machinery as Mega Man and rescue a person I care about. It is...it's...my greatest desire."

She sighed. "But I can't let my father find out. He thinks I'm the perfect daughter he wanted. I'm scared to tell him the truth. It's why I sound so...robotic when he's around."

Rock put his hand on Claire's. "Maybe you could convince him to loosen up. No one wants to be stuck living a lie."

Claire blinked. "I could never do that. He'd dismantle me."

Rock shrugged. "Well, if he gets too rough, you can come and stay with us. Roll seemed to like your sister."

Claire smiled. "She did indeed."


	4. Fetch Quest

"_Enemy base infiltrated. Target locked_."

A mysterious figure crept through the Light household.

Searching the house, he came across Mega Man's resting place.

Breaking through the glass barrier, he retrieved the small robot boy.

Tucking him under his arm, he slipped back out and began his travel back to his home base.

"_Mission complete_."


End file.
